1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure mechanisms for luggage in general, and more particularly relates to a closure mechanism with locking by interposition of a latch on the path of a rod system for driving bolts, which can be moved in translation by operating buttons and which is arranged in a first part of an item of luggage and interacting with members forming the strikes carried by a second part of the luggage.
2. Description of the Background Art
Closure mechanisms for luggage are known which comprise, housed in a channel made in one edge of a part of an item of luggage such as a briefcase, a drive rod which extends from a point close to one branch of the handle of the briefcase as far as the proximity of one end of the part of the briefcase. A finger-operated drive member is fixed on to the outer end part of the drive rod. A compression spring interacts with the drive rod and with the walls of the channel in order to stress the drive rod axially towards the center of the wall of the corresponding part of the briefcase.
The end of the drive rod opposite the drive member is folded transversely to the direction of the translational movement of the drive rod along the channel. A bolt of the hook type is fixed to the drive rod and extends towards the other part of the briefcase to be received, when the two parts of the briefcase are brought together, in an opening of the other part of the briefcase forming a strike, and to engage with one edge of the opening.
The displacement of the drive rod against the action of the spring unhooks the bolt from the edge of its reception opening and allows the two parts of the briefcase to be separated.
Means for locking a mechanism, of the type described hereinabove, are also known which comprise a latch intended to be interposed on the path of displacement of each drive rod in order to prevent a translational displacement of the rod under the action of its corresponding drive member.
Such a latch is actuated by a lock of the key or combination type which either interposes the latch on the path of the or each drive rod with a view to locking the closure mechanism, or retracts the latch with a view to locking the said mechanism.
The invention aims to improve closure mechanisms of the aforementioned type.